


chaos

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [28]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Fringilla looks forward to encountering Yennefer at the Battle of Sodden
Relationships: Fringilla Vigo/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Kudos: 1





	chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

When the scouts inform her that the Brotherhood has been sighted at the keep, Fringilla almost laughs. It’s been a long time since anything has given her as much genuine pleasure as imagining those fools from Aretuza and Ban Ard scrambling to prepare themselves for the fury Nilfgaard will rain down upon them. It amuses her to imagine who she’ll find amongst their number—Tissaia, most certainly, and no doubt her golden child, Sabrina, Vanielle with her smug certainty. It will be quite the little reunion.

Her only regret—and it’s a small one, all told, hardly even relevant when set beside the glory they will bring to the White Flame here at Sodden—is that Yennefer isn’t likely be present to appreciate the consequences of her actions. Yennefer, who gave up her seat at the table and renounced the Brotherhood’s machinations long ago, and would never fight anyone else’s battles but her own. At least Fringilla got to see her one last time at the conclave. At least Fringilla has that.

When her fellow sorcerers begin to fall beside her, she reminds herself that she is stronger than her comrades, stronger than anyone at Aretuza ever even guessed. She learned things at Aretuza, but not the lessons they meant to impart. They all live in fear of chaos, always seeking a balance that cannot be maintained. Fringilla knows the truth, that there is no dichotomy of chaos and control, no give and take. There is only power, infinite and vast. The only limit is one’s capacity to wield it. Fringilla has had the truth revealed to her, and because of this she cannot fail.

She should have known the moment someone at the keep redirected the first fireball, but it’s not until she seems the flames sweep across the plain that she realizes Yennefer is here, after all. Of course it’s Yennefer, the only other mage she’s ever known who had any hope of truly understanding what Fringilla has learned. Watching the fire course across the land, Fringilla smiles. For a moment, she’s not watching her army’s defeat. She is watching a talented sorceress—the only woman she could ever hope to call her equal—discovering one of the profound mysteries of the world, and that is a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
